Tigress and Moony
by Funshine Tonks
Summary: What if Tonks was the same age as the Marauders?
1. Chapter 1

**This is written by me (**_**Funshine Tonks)**_** and **_**Professor Pang. **_**Please review!**

Lily Evans and Severus Snape had just left the Marauders compartment when someone knocked on the door. Remus got up to open it.

In the doorway stood a witch in their own age. She was rather short, but with slim waist and slender body. She was dressed in black combat boots, fishnet stockings, a bright hot-pink skirt, a black _Weird Sisters _T-shirt and a black leather-jacket with zeals. She was pale, and had dark, sparkling eyes, almost black. She had a heart-shaped face, red lips, and - most surprisingly - hot pink hair, matching her hair perfectly. Sirius and James also noticed that she was more… _grown_ than the rest of the girls they'd seen so far.

She spoke in a polite but still cheerful voice. "May I sit in here?"

"Of course," said Remus and moved aside to let her in.

She smiled at him. "Thanks. No one would let me."

"Why not?" asked James as both Remus and the girl sat down. "You look rather cool."

"Well, there's a reason for that," she smiled. "Thanks anyway. No others would let me, 'cause my terrible-freak-reputation reached them before I did myself."

"Not a rumor we have heard," James admitted.

"Insert drumroll here…" she started. James and Sirius laughed. They both liked this girl already. Remus liked her too, but for a whole different reason.

"… I'm a Metamorphmagus!"

"A _what_?" said James, Sirius and Peter together.

"A metamorphmagus," she smiled. "It means that I can change my appearance at will. That's why my hair's pink - my mum can't stop it."

They all laughed. "Awesome!" James exclaimed. "Can you look completely like someone else?"

The girl just smiled, and her face turned strained. In seconds, there was two James Potters in the compartment. The others screamed with laughter and fake-James grinned before she turned back to the former shape.

James laughed the hardest now. "If you excuse me, I have to console with my friends here, if you don't mind giving us a minute?" he gasped, still laughing.

"Not at all." she disappeared.

Tonks waited outside the compartment door, not knowing what to expect. No one ever needed to _console_ wether they wanted her company or not - but this boys seemed nice, especially the one who opened the door before…

James opened the door. "We're done!"

She followed him inside. Sirius cleared his throat before talking. James sat down, so she was the only one standing.

"Hrm. Welcome to the invitation to P.C.F. I, Sirius Black, agreed to that you seemed to be of the right stuff to join us. He, James Potter, and he, Peter Pettigrew, agreed with me. He, Remus Lupin, also agreed, and he also told us which benefits your metamorphmagi might be, since he's the smarter one of us." Remus smiled an apologetic smile at her and Sirius continued. "Tell us your full name, and what you prefer to be called."

Tonks arched an eyebrow. "Question. What's P.?"

"Oh. Forgot. Partners in Crime Forever."

She grinned evilly. Sirius smiled approvingly. "My name is Nymphadora Tonks, and I hate my first name, and prefer to be called Tonks only. _No_ nicknames allowed."

James nodded. "I like her."

"You're in," said Sirius, smiling. "Hey! Tonks… that… yes! Your mother doesn't happen to be my favorite cousin, Andromeda, does she?"

She stared at him. "You're _that_ Sirius Black? Mum always told me that I shouldn't trust you 'cause you're mad." She was quiet a few seconds, and then her hair turned red, which made Peter squeal and jump. "It was _you_ who destroyed my unicorn when I was five!"

Sirius jumped out of his seat. James, Remus and Peter laughed when Tonks chased Sirius around the compartment. Eventually, it ended with him laying flat on his stomach, on the floor, with her straddling his back, cheering in joy of her victory.

So now was it official. Kinda. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Nymphadora Tonks were Partner in crimes forever. The Marauders.

Tonks POV

Time for sorting. I was almost trembling in nervousness - what if I didn't break the tradidtion, what if I was placed in Slytherin? Or what if I was enough of a freak to not be sorted at all?

There was very few students starting this year. It was me, Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, one redheaded girl with green eyes, one black haired boy who James and Sirius told me about, Snape, keep away from him. Okay. Five giggling girls in a group, all with blonde or brown hair. Then there was one brown-haired girl who looked even more nervous than me, one girl with reddish-brown hair and glasses, two guys with usual looks, and the last one, a girl with long black hair and tan skin. We were only _seventeen_ - that's ridiculous.

We were lined up in the Great Hall, and McGonagall started to shout names.

First, there was a guy with the surname Avery. The hat barely touched his head and called, "_Slytherin_!"

"Black, Sirius!"

Sirius stepped forward, seeming confident. He placed the hat on his black hair and it immediately called, "_Gryffindor_!"

The Gryffindor-table cheered as Sirius smiled widely and joined them. I clapped my hands, too.

"Evans, Lily!"

The girl with long, red hair and green eyes stepped forward on trembling legs. In the same second the hat touched her head, it said, "_Gryffindor_!"

"Fisher, Laura!" One of the giggling girls stepped forward. "_Hufflepuff_!"

"Larkins, Victoria!" A girl with reddish-brown hair, cut like a boy's and styled in spikes, put the hat on the spiky head. "_Gryffindor_!" She high-fived Lily when she reached the table. I saw Sirius give her an appreciating look.

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus put the hat on his head. "_Gryffindor_!" I knew it. I clapped my hands again.

"Macdonald, Mary!" The most nervous-looking one, with brown hair, took the hat. "_Hufflepuff_!"

"Mason, Helen!" One of the giggling ones. "_Ravenclaw_!"

"Miller, Hannah!" Giggler again. "_Hufflepuff_!"

Mulciber, one of the other guys, was placed in Slytherin.

"Natkin, Lisa!" Giggler. "_Hufflepuff_!"

"Pettigrew, Peter!"

The hat thought for a while, and shouted finally, "_Gryffindor_!" I cheered along this time.

"Potter, James!"

I crossed my fingers.

"_Gryffindor_!"

I put a fist in the air and put it back down quickly, realizing what I was doing.

"Redhood, Alissa!" the last giggler.

"_Ravenclaw_!"

"Setter, Patricia!" the girl with black hair.

"_Slytherin_!"

"Snape, Severus!"

I felt my tummy tingle when Snape left the line, because now I was the only one left, and my hair changed color every second without control, and I was too nervous to be able to stop it. Dammit. This was not how I intended to introduce my metamorphmagi, and people stared at me with frightened expressions.

"_Slytherin_!"

I took a huge breath.

"Tonks, Nymphadora!"

I grimaced at my firstname and stepped forward. I sat down and put the hat over my head. It slid down over my eyes, and I was grateful that I couldn't see.

_Lots of qualities, I see, _said the hat in my ear.

_Wotcher_, I thought, _you must be the hat. I'm Tonks and I don't want to be in Slytherin_.

_Oh well_, said the voice. _You could fit in Ravenclaw, there's a good brain in here… and you're a metamorphmagus… yes… you'd fit in Ravenclaw… but you're very loyal, Hufflepuff would be fine… and I see courage, and braveness, like a Gryffindor._

I hurried to put in my opinion. _If I could be in any, can't I be with my friends? Gryffindor?_

It laughed quietly, and I heard the last word be called out. "_Gryffindor_!"

I took it off laughing and danced down to the Gryffindors. Big mistake. I stumbled on the steps, but I managed to not fall. Most of them still looked frightened of me.

I had a good night with my new buddies, my Partners in Crime. I also spoke to Lily Evans and Victoria Larkins, the other girls. They were all very nice.

The next day, at brekfast, we found out that we had our first class with only the first-year Gryffindors, which was Transfiguration. We all went together, in case we got lost. So, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Victoria and I went to find the right classroom. It was an eventful journey. Peter stepped on an older student's feet, so we had to stay when he apologized for a few minutes. We bumped into Peeves, who chased us in the wrong direction for several minutes. And I fell flat on the floor for different reasons about eight times. Remus Lupin helped me up every time.

When we finally reached the classroom, professor McGonagall seemed to understand why we were late. She said that the first-years always got trouble on the way until they learned. After she had a long speach about how hard Transfiguration was, she turned the desk into a pig, and we all applauded enthustiastically. Then we made some strange notes, and then we were supposed to turn a match into a needle.

How boring! Mum always told me I would be a natural at Transfiguration. And she was right. After ten minutes of trying, my match was pointy and silvery. Professor McGonagall gave me twenty points for that.

Then I was bored. I changed my haircolor when she wasn't looking just to annoy her. I succeeded.

The years went on that way. I was always the freak, but Sirius, Peter, James and Remus always stood up for me. Even Lily and Victoria did it once.

It was a little bit tense between classmates. It was our last year, and we all sat outside Hagrid's hut, waiting for professor Kettleburn to attend the class.

James and Lily like each other, but Lily won't admit it. She "hates" him, according to her, and they can't stop fighting.

Sirius and Victoria is a couple, ever since fifth year. It's a little bit strange - they've always been arguing over every single thing. But then, one day, we left them alone for a few hours - and when we comes back, they're holding hands. Anyway, they're perfect for each other. Sirius used to change girlfriend twice a week, but Victoria kept him on one. I don't doubt they're going to marry each other some day. Victoria laughs when I say it, but I convinced her that Lily and I should be bridesmaids.

Me and Remus… is another story. We always had this contact, a bond that came out of nowhere the first day we met. We understand each other without talking. We are best friends, but nothing more… even though I wish we were.

It was fullmoon tomorrow, and Remus was feeling bad. I feel bad for him - how I wish it wasn't so painful to be a werewolf.

I looked up to see what they were doing. James were trying to fall asleep. Not surprising, that's his new hobby. Lily were gazing at the lake, daydreaming. Sirius were picking up grass and putting them in James' hair. Peter was talking to Victoria about Quidditch. Victoria is one of Gryffindor's Chasers, James is the Seeker, and I am commentator. I see myself as a very important part of the team.

Remus was gazing at something - it seemed to be my hair, but I pushed the thought away. I would not ruin our friendship because of my feelings.

I was bored, so I changed my haircolor a few times, and settled on blond for today.

Peter and Victoria's conversation had turned subject to music tastes. I would _never_ undrestand why Peter preffered classical music. Apparently, Victoria couldn't either.

"It's ridicolous! What's the good part? No one's even singing!" she argued.

"It's the feeling, the rhythm, that makes it," Peter replied.

She snorted. "Music can't have _feeling _without words." I actually knew that she thought differently, but she wouldn't admit it now that she was arguing against it.

"Oh yeah? So you know something better, then?" Peter asked challengingly.

"Yeah, in fact I _do_! The Weird Sisters, Molotov Jukebox, Roxette, duh!"

Sirius chuckled and ruffed her hair. She smiled and hit his shoulder. He just laughed.

Professor Kettleburn came out to us. "Alright kids, we're just feeding the hippogriffs today."

He paired us up and gave us one hippogriff each. I'm very grateful for the pairings - all the teachers knows that Remus and I work excellent together, just as Sirius and Victoria, and Lily and James, even though Lily won't admit it. Peter always have to be with the teachers - which he actually needs.

Me and Remus finished early - we had a really kind one - and Kettleburn let us go earlier. We walked trough the hallways and spoke while waiting.

I saw a door to a classroom that I hadn't ever recognized before. Remus frowned as he saw it too.

"Let's see what's in there," I suggested and pushed the door open.

Inside, there was a big mirror, in which I could see -

I gasped. That couldn't be true.

I saw myself and Remus, hugging, under the full moon. Full moon, and he wasn't a werewolf. I saw him pull my chin up to kiss me - and my real lips ached to feel him for real.

I saw that Remus, beside me, was stunned too. A whisper escaped his lips.

"She wouldn't… this can't be true."

"She wouldn't what? What do you see, Remus?"

"I -" he hesitated - "nothing but the real reflection. What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come off it Remus, I know you see something, since I do. Tell me."

He shook his head slowly. "No. It's… personal."

"Well, mine is personal too. What if we're seeing the same thing?" Just some wishful thinking of mine. "C'mon, I'll tell you mine."

Remus swallowed. "There's you and me… under the full moon. I'm no werewolf." His eyes were glittering with tears.

"Remus, I…" I swallowed, decided to say it. "I see the same thing, but we… we're not just standing there. We're kissing."

Remus eyes flew to me. "R - really?"

I nodded quietly. Then I prepared myself for the most nervous moment of my life, and asked.

"How do you… feel about that?"

He just looked at me, and that made it worse. My hair turned flaming red as I looked at the floor.

"Very good, indeed."

My eyes flew to his face. "What?"

"Nymphadora, I…" I didn't even scowl at him for using my first name. It sounded good coming from his lips anyway. He continued. "I've been wanting to tell you this for a long time, but I've never…"

"Just say it," I told him and stared into his eyes.

He swallowed nervously. "Dora, I'm in love with you. I have been for a long time. But since you don't feel the same, I want us to stay friends -"

I interrupted him by flinging myself around his neck and hug him hard. "Remus," I mumbled into his neck. "I love you."

"You do?" he sounded shocked.

"I do," I mumbled and pressed myself closer to him. He raised his arms slowly to drape them around me, pulling me closer. I was in heaven.

We just stood there, wrapped around each other, for a while. Then I turned my head up to look at him. We gazed into each other's eyes. I could see so much more than from other boys in there. There wasn't the usual desire for my morphing abilities. Remus loved me, only me, no matter how I looked. And I could see it clearly.

He slowly bent down as I stretched upwards. Our lips met and I melted against his chest. How could one kiss make me totally lose control over my knees? That kiss touched me deeply, somehow.

Suddenly, he took his arms off me and took a step back. "We can't, Nymphadora."

"We can't what?" I tried to step closer to him, and he stepped away again.

"I'm a werewolf. I'm dangerous. I would cause you such a danger, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you -"

I interrupted him. "Stop. Remus, you are a werewolf, yes, but how will that change things? I've been with you trough your transformations for years, our feelings have been the same for years, and that we now show them won't change how that works."

Remus shook his head. "But -"

"Remus, I'm an animagus, too. If you were to attack me or something, I would transform. No complications."

He was quiet.

"Remus. Please. I've been waiting for you for so long. Don't push me away. You want this too, let's not destroy it." I was begging him, and I saw him give in and he embraced me again. I rested my head on his chest and melted against him one more time, and this time I was there to stay.

When we walked back up again, they were waiting for us. Since we both wanted to avoid explaining to Sirius and James, we pretended that we'd just had a walk.

Peter have this disturbing image in his head. He sees that James and Lily should be a couple, and that Sirius and Victoria is. And then, there's me, Remus and himself left. For some reason, he thinks that he and I should be that third couple. Probably because Remus is a werwolf and that I wouldn't want him, or because I could morph myself short enough for Peter… No, not really, but it's very disturbing. As we all walked toward the Gryffindor common room he tried to take my hand. I ripped it away and gave him an angry glare that didn't seem to recognize. I sighed and slowed my pace to walk beside Remus instead. He glared at the back of Peter's head and put his right hand on the small of my back. I smiled and walked a little bit closer to him, so our arms were rubbing each other's every step.

The End-of-the-year-Prom were coming up. Remus and I had gotten togeteher just a few weeks ago. We hadn't told anyone, and we met in empty classroms at quidditch practices and such to be alone. Since Victoria was a Chaser, Sirius and Lily got there to watch her. They both wanted to watch James too, even though Lily wouldn't admit it. Peter watched too because he had nothing better to do, while Remus and I blamed it on homework. It was very effective. In fact, Remus and I mostly made our homework snuggled up in a hidden corner of the library, so when we actually blamed it on homework, we mostly went on walks or in empty classrooms together.

Just a week before the Prom, I was used as an advicer for James.

"Tonks?" Prongs asked one night when I had sneaked into their dormitory to play exploding snap after bedtime. "How do you make a girl want to go to the Prom with you?"

"What?" I asked surprised.

"You heard me."

"And why do you think I could help? I'm not very girly, y'know." I was currently barefoot, wearing grey sweaters, and an oversized, green t-shirt with the purple text stating _Mind your own business_. My outfit was similar to most clothes in the room, all belonging to boys.

"Well, maybe not, but you _are_ a girl. Don't get cocky, but you're the only girl I could ask, y'know."

"I guess you're right. Well, first, you have to be nice. Tell her that you like her and don't be a git."

"I'm not a git!"

"Well, if you want her not to think so, you must act nice. Girls doesn't like mean people. Not that I doesn't appreciate pranking Snivellus, but Lily doesn't. Imagine Lily bully Sirius. Wouldn't like her just as much, would you?"

"Guess not," James grumbled. "I'll think about it. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I still think Victoria gives better advice about girls, though."

"But you're a girl, aren't you?" asked Peter.

"Well, yes, but I'm not that lady-like, am I?" surely he's _recognized_ that I'm a girl? He liked me, didn't he? Well, there _is_ a reason he's not a Ravenclaw.

Sirius interrupted. "Tonksie, we want to see if you can be girly! Pleeeaaasee?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Change into a typhical girly outfit and act all girly."

"Does a 'sexy' outfit counts as a 'girly' one? I definitely don't own any girly clothes."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure the bacherlors in here wouldn't mind," Sirius said, eying Remus and Peter, grinning. Remus stuck his tounge out and Peter kinda squeaked.

I rolled my eyes again and disappeared. I didn't want to think about Peter's reaction to this, but Remus' would surely be interesting.

I opened the door to my dorm and found Lily and Vic sleeping peacefully. I dug trough my trunk and found a pair of black fishnet stockings that my mother didn't knew I had. I pulled them on. Then I pulled out a pair of blood red boots with dangerously high high-heels. I will fall because of them in the near future.

I pulled on a black lace-bra, over which I put a dark red, very thin and hence kinda see-trough shirt with black buttons and reached my mid-thigh. I left a bit too many buttons open, and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. Then I enchanted the shirt to hug my body in all the right places. My legs were already a creamy white color. I reformed them a bit. My waist was already slim, so then I changed my hair black and made an elegant bun of it, leaving a few curls to hang in my face. My lips matched the boots and shirt, while the black on my nails and around my eyes matched my stockings. I stepped out of the girls' dormitory and sneaked into the boys'. I took a deep breath and entered the Marauders' room.

Sirius wolf-whisteled. James joined him. Peter seemed shocked, staring at me. I rolled my eyes - he probably hadn't ever seen a girl this way before - not in reality, anyway.

Remus was staring at me, his hands firmly clenched together in his lap, as to keep them in place. I smiled misheviously at the thought of that.

I remembered Sirius' orders to "act all girly", so I sat down carefully on Remus' bed and crossed my legs, straightening my back and folding my hands in my lap. James, Sirius and Remus laughed, but Peter just stared.

"Wormtail, are you looking at something of interest?" asked Sirius.

Peter blushed deeply. "No," he murmured, barely hearable.

Padfoot grinned and whispered in Prongs' ear. James grinned back, and exclaimed, "Marauders, I call to a meeting where we will talk about our love interests!"

While they both grinned at Wormtail, Remus and I enchanged a quick look. What were we going to say? Was it time to tell?

"Can I go change first?" I asked, "I feel very uncomfy in this shit."

"Peter will be disappointed, but okay," Sirius said.

I came back with the same outfit as before. I settled against the headboard on Remus' bed, since he sat on the side with a book in his hand.

James leaned forward. "The Marauder-meeting is now opened! Today's subject is love interests! We'll take turns and discuss, I'll start!"

I leaned back and grinned as James started.

"My love interest is Lily Evans. I'm in love with her because she's lovely, she's beautiful, and awesome! Padfoot, your turn!"

Sirius obliged happily. "I'm in love with Victoria Larkins, because she's the bloody best."

I rolled my eyes.

"Wormtail's turn!" Sirius sang.

Peter's voice trembled. "I - I'm in l - love with, er, someone who -"

Sirius and James sighed in unison. "Wormtail, should I _tell_ you who you're in love with?" asked James sweetly.

Peter didn't respond.

"You're in love with Tonksie!"

I felt my hair turn light green. My face went even paler than before. Hearing the words made it seem even worse…

"Look, Pete, I'm sorry, but…" I trailed off. "I doesn't feel the same way, y'know. 'Kay?"

Peter looked disappointed. Had he honestly expected another response? Really?

Sirius turned to me. "Oooh, then _you_ must be in love with someone _else_, Tonksie!"

What was the point of lying? I was a good actress, but I couldn't lie to Sirius.

"Yes."

"I knew it! Who?"

"Won't tell."

"Aww. Tell me!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Tell me your reasons, at least?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm in love with him beause…" I carefully avoided looking at Remus. "He's a wonderful person. He's caring, loving, and, well… he loves me, as well."

"Sappy today, aren't we, Tonks?" asked Remus, seemingly untouched by my words. But when I glared at him, I saw the love and warmness in his eyes. I think we somehow made a connection there, an understanding - it was time to tell our friends.

Remus cleared his throat. "I'm in love with someone in this room."

The reaction was immediate. James stiffened but then started laughing. Peter gaped. Sirius exclaimed, "Moony's_ gay_!" and fell at the floor laughing beside James.

After about a minute, Sirius sat up again. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Remus stated.

"So… you are gay?"

"Hell no!"

Sirius looked confused. "But…"

I sighed. "Sirius, I know I'm a tomboy, but I'm _technically_ a girl."

They all gaped at me. Remus took my hand.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Sirius.

"Honestly?" James looked like a child on Christmas day.

Peter was quiet.

"How long?" asked James.

"Since the day we left Kettleburn's class early together," said Remus.

"But that was ages ago! It was during summer! The first month here this year!"

"Well, yes."

James' grin widened even more. "Congratulations, guys! Moony really needs some color in his life!"

I slapped his arm. "Shut it, Prongs."

"She's all protective about you, Moony?"

"Maybe," Remus winked and squeezed my hand tighter.

The next day, Sirius and James was all going for the idea to "Make Moony propose to Tonksie during breakfast", which wasn't much appreciated by everyone. Remus was grumbling about "Annoying friends who wouldn't let him have a normal reationship", for example. Wormtail just looked glum, and I honestly couldn't blame him. If Remus had got together with another girl, I'd be very disappointed, too.

We had made them swear not to tell anyone, but apparently, they didn't count Lily and Victoria to "anyone", since they both attacked me when I sat down by the Gryffindor table.

"Tonks? Is it true that you and Remus are dating?"

Patience was never Victoria's strong side.

"Please, keep quiet," I whispered. "We want to keep it private, but since you already know, yes."

Victoria squealed quietly and Lily smiled brightly. James, Sirius and Victoria tried to "celebrate" us for the rest of day, using methods like throwing confetti when we entered a classroom without explaining why, singing our own theme song (Born to be wild) every time we touched, etc. Our classmates were quite confused. Lily was just quiet about it, but she seemed happy.

That year went by so fast. Since I wanted to become an Auror, much time was used to studying. The rest of my time was used with either Remus, the Marauders or Lily and Victoria. Before I knew it, Christmas break was here, and I was very excited about it. As soon as I told Mum I had a boyfriend, she insisted on me bringing him home. Remus' parents was fine about it as long as they got to see both him and me for a few days in the middle of the holdiays, which they planned on the days of the full moon.

I sat in a compartment with James, Sirius, Victoria, Peter and Lily. Sirus was going to James' place for Christmas. He had Victoria in his lap right now. James sat beside them, looking longingly at Lily, who sat opposite to him, beside Peter, who was next to Remus and me. Remus was leaned against the window, and I was snuggled up against his side, leaning my head on his shoulder. He had an arm around my shoulders, holding me close. It felt so good having his arm around me, being that close. I couldn't drain that grin off my face.

When the train slowed down by the station, we all started to summon our things, and dragged them out of the compartment and off the train. When we was gathered and looking for our families, when I heard a familiar voice.

"Nymphadora!" my mother shouted.

"Don't call me that!" I shouted back, spotting her waving from a trolley my dad was rolling, coming in this direction. James, Lily and Peter were already gone, and Victoria was holding onto Sirius for as long as possible, it seemed.

Mum reached me and gathered me in a hug. The air was effectively squeezed out of my lungs. When mum finally let go of me, she stepped back to check on my clothes.

"Tsk. Nymphadora, didn't I teach you _anything_ about proper, lady-like dressing? Or approriate hair colors?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mum, you did, and I didn't really agree with that policy. I'm not that lady-like, if you haven't noticed."

She shook her head at me and turned to hug Sirius instead. When she let him go, she seemed to notice the hold Remus had on my hand.

"Remus! It's so nice to see you again!" she embraced him, too, and he looked very surprised, but hugged her back. "It's my pleasure, mrs Tonks."

"Oh, don't be silly, call me Andromeda!" she said and patted his arm. I rolled my eyes and took a hold of his hand again, which I'd been forced to let go when she tried to crush his ribs.

Dad came forward. "Wotcher, Dora."

"Wotcher, Dad," I grinned and flung myself around his neck. He patted my back affectionly.

I let go of him and took a step back. "Can we go say goodbye to our friends?"

"We'll wait outside!" Mum shouted.

We went to find James and Sirius, alongside two black-haired people who could only be mr and mrs Potter.

"Bye, James," I said and hugged him. "I'll see you soon."

"See you, Tigress," he whispered in my ear. I'm _pretty_ sure his parents doesn't know about us being animagi, or our nicknames…

I turned to Sirius. "See ya, coz."

"Yeah," he agreed and pulled me into a bear hug. I smiled and squeezed him back.

"Don't do anything _fun_ without us!" Sirius screamed as we walked away after Remus telling them goodbye, too.

"Sirius, that's _sick_!"

Sirius grinned.

Peter was already gone, Victoria told us as we found her with a dark-haired witch with loose jeans and hoodie. They were very alike. Vic hugged us both goodbye and then hurried away.

We found Lily arguing with a thin, slightly horse-looking girl, who was apparently her muggle sister Petunia.

"Hey Lil," I chirped, "Who's this?"

Petunia visibly paled by the sight of my pink hair. Lily answered, "This is my sister, Petunia. Tuni, this is my friends, Remus and Tonks."

"Nice to see you again, Petunia," said Remus and bowed his head slightly towards her.

"Wotcher," I chirped. She looked frightened and mumbled something similar to "Gotta go" and ran away. Lily hugged us goodbye and followed.

**This is Professor Pang's chapter. Please Review. We are switching back and for the between chapters:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is written by Funshine Tonks:D All sentences in **_**italics **_**are J.K. Rowling's own work, put into Tonks' point of view.**

A few years later (as I had just turned 21) I started Auror training, with my mentor Mad-Eye Moody. He told me a few weeks after I had fully qualified (after a really long interview because apparently I was 'acting suspicious') that there was a group called the 'Order of the phoenix' and he would be happy if I joined, so I agreed and today is the day of the first meeting. I was more excited about seeing Sirius again, I haven't really seen anyone since James and Lily died, and Sirius was accused for Peter's doing. Me and Mad-Eye were currently hiding in a bush, because apparently there were suspicious muggles lingering around the entrance, did I mention that only he can see these muggles? So we waited for about 30 or 40 minutes, in that time I was able pick every piece of dust off my wand, while Mad-Eye was watching 'the suspicious muggles'. I was finally able to convince him that there were no suspicious muggles and that I couldn't see them. So we were _finally _able to go inside.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Mad-Eye Moody and Nymphadora Tonks here for the order of the phoenix meeting." Moody answered gruffly, pushing the owner of the voice against the wall (who I later learned to be Arthur Weasley), while his wooden leg landed on everyone's foot, including mine.

"Dammit! Mad-Eye! That bloody hurt!" I mumbled, trying my best to make sure I was behind him, not in his way.

"Tigress!" Came Sirius' voice, I saw him come out of the shadows of what looks like to be a sitting room. Merlin, Azkaban can do things to people's appearance!

"Padfoot!" I said, while he pulled me into a big (and uncomfortably tight) bear hug.

"How've you been? Moony's here! In the kitchen." He said, I know he caught my cheeks blushing like mad.

"Did I hear Tigress?" Came a soft, sweet voice.

"You did!" answered Sirius pushing me up to him. Why am I suddenly a foot smaller than the both of them?

"Tonks!" Remus said, (also) pulling me into a bear hug, but this time it wasn't uncomfortable at all, "So is our relationship still going?"

"Only if you want it." I replied while he still held me in the hug.

"I take that as yes." He said, kissing the top of my currently pink/purple shoulder length hair. I could see Sirius gleaming like an idiot, on the other side of Remus. I shot him a death glare, I know he's going to spread it throughout the whole house if I don't get to him first. We broke apart.

"I'll be back!" I said simply. I grabbed Sirius in a death grip, by his hair and pulled him into what I suspected as a sitting room.

"What?" He said innocently, much like I do.

"If you dare spread around the whole house about me and Remus I will hex you into obliviation!" I said threatingly, as I pointed my wand at his head; he knows bloody well that I'm a fully qualified Auror, fresh out of training. And that I can do whatever I want, to him.

"Fine! Fine!" He said in defense. He probably remembers the time in school when I hexed him into, temporary obliviation… I laugh quietly at the thought. I held him there for a while, that is until Dumbledore arrived. I quickly put away my wand and let Sirius go, so Dumbledore wouldn't know I was holding Padfoot hostage. Me and Sirius walked into the kitchen and the meeting started. I wasn't paying much attention, the meeting was pretty boring, and long. When we got out, Mrs. Weasley introduced to her 6 kids (apparently her son named Charlie was in Romania studying dragons…Cool!) and Hermione. Me, Ginny and Hermione got along really well, maybe a sleepover is needed. I'm somewhat afraid of Fred and George, I have a feeling I'm going to get embarrassed greatly in front of everyone, 'cause of them… And Bill was pretty nice, he was a year older than me, so I may've seen him around school. After I had met the family I headed up to my room.

"Hey Tonks!" Ginny shouted, "Do you want to spend the night in me and Hermione's room?"

"Sure!" I said happily.

"Well c'mon!" Hermione said, popping up behind Ginny. I ran up the stairs…big mistake, I tripped over the top stair and fell. "Merlin! Tonks are you ok?" Hermione said, having somewhat of a freak attack.

"I'm fine!" I said brushing off my black skinny jeans and shirt. The three of us continued into their room. We separated into 3 different areas, me on the loveseat and Hermione and Ginny on their beds.

"So tell us about yourself" Ginny said, somewhat randomly.

"Well I'm dead clumsy, an Auror, I'm 21, former resident of the Gryffindor house, I was best friends with the Marau- James, Lily, Remus and Sirius, I am an animagus and…oh yeah! I'm a metamorphmagus!" I said, I had purposely left out Peter. Hermione seemed to gasp after I said metamorphmagus. Ginny seemed more surprised with the animagus part.

"You're a Metamorphmagus?" Hermione said, surprised.

"Yup!" I said proudly.

"Can you show us?" Hermione asked. I changed my hair from my shoulder length purple pink to a long curly blonde. Hermione, once again, gasped.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. "What's your animagus form?"

"Tigress" I answered.

"Can you show us?" Ginny asked. I tuned into my signature animagus form and nudged against Hermione's hand, she looked terrified, but I understand, how many times in a life time does a Tigress nudge your hand? I laughed, which came out as a growl, which scared the poor witch even more, but Ginny was amazed and cracking up on the bed at the older witch's reaction.

"Hermione, it's Tonks! Your acting like it's a _real_ Tigress!" Ginny said in between laughs. I nodded approvingly, which made Ginny laugh even more. Hermione's tenseness relaxed a bit. I morphed back, which is when Hermione relaxed completely.

"Tonks, tha-that was scary!" Hermione said, her flushed face now returning its natural color. I laughed, I couldn't help, I probably shouldn't be laughing that I just about gave Hermione Granger a heart attack, but it was so funny! And Ginny certainly agreed. After everyone settled down we continued our conversation.

"So tell me about yourselves." I said, still giggling a bit.

"Well… I'm the first girl in the Weasley family for Merlin knows how many generations. I'm in my 4th year Hogwarts, Gryffindor house. I'm 14 and… that's about it!" Ginny said, "Your turn, 'Mione!"

"I'm in my 5th year at Hogwarts, Gryffindor house, I'm 15, muggleborn, and…that's it!" Hermione finished.

"So what'cha wanna do?" I finally asked.

"Truth or dare?" Ginny asked, with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Sure!" I said enthusiastically.

"Sure…" Hermione said, somewhat unsure.

"Truth or dare, Tonks?" Ginny asked me.

"Truth!" I replied, wasn't going to pick dare until I have an idea on what they would have me do.

"Are you related to Sirius? If so, how?" Ginny asked curiously. I let out a sigh of relief. Ginny caught this, "You won't be so lucky next time! I can tell you fancy someone!" Ginny said threatingly. I blushed, madly, Ginny smiled, mischievously.

"Yes, he is my 2nd cousin once removed or something like that, through my mother's family, she's his cousin." I said in one long, breath.

"ok…" Ginny said, acting as if she's gathering important information, "So you're a Black?"

"Yes, technically, but according to the family, no, my mother was burned off the Black family tree." I replied. Ginny nodded approvingly.

"Truth or dare, 'Mione?" I asked, the bushy haired witch. I knew her answer, for a Gryffindor; she wasn't very _daring _at all.

"Truth!" She replied instantly. Ginny whispered in my ear, Hermione had a terrified look on her face.

"Do you fancy Viktor Kru- VIKTOR KRUM? The Bulgarian Quidditch Player?" I was (clearly) extremely surprised, who knew a Ravencl- I mean Gryffindor like her knew Viktor Krum? I mean seriously how many people can get to know Viktor Krum?

"Yes, that Viktor Krum," Hermione replied, in between giggles, "but no I don't fancy him, we're just pen pals, I only went with him to the Yule ball because he asked." She replied still giggling at what I suppose was my reaction.

"Wow…" I muttered, still surprised. Hermione was still giggling like mad. Was my reaction really _that_ stupid?

"Truth or dare, Ginny?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Dare!" The red headed Gryffindor said bravely.

"I dare you to run around the house shouting that you fancy Harry Potter!" Hermione said, who knew a girl like her was capable of such an evil dare?

"ok!" Ginny said simply. I high fived Hermione, Ginny shot us a death glare. For the next 10 minutes (this house is huge!) all you could hear is "I fancy Harry Potter! I fancy Harry Potter!" and so on. Me and Hermione were on the floor by now, laughing our heads off. Ginny walked in, red faced and she looked like she was gonna kill me and Hermione on the spot. I now know what kind of dares they are capable of, so maybe I wasn't going to pick dare…

"I'm going to kill you two!" She said threatingly. I knew it! "Truth or Dare, Tonks?" She muttered.

"Truth" I replied.

"I warned you… Who do you fancy? And are you dating this guy?" Ginny said. Crap! I forgot what she told me!

"Remus Lupin, yes…" I muttered.

"You're dating Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, expecting someone like Kingsley to be my guy.

"What do you mean 'professor'?" I asked I had no idea he taught.

"Well he taught our defense against the dark arts class in our third year, but then he quite 'cause of his condition. He was basically a second father to Harry." Hermione replied, "and he was one of the creators of the Marauders map, hold on, were you a creator of the map, too? There's a Marauder called Tigress on there and well your animagus form-"

"Yes." I interrupted her.

"Cool!" Ginny said, wide eyed.

Ron popped his head in the door, "Dinner." We went downstairs for dinner, I did my animal noses and funny faces and no one seemed to be able to keep their food in their mouth. After dinner me, Hermione and Ginny feel asleep sprawled on the floor. The next morning (or night, whichever you want to call it) I woke up from being dragged out of Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Remus? It's nearly 12 in the morning!" I said realizing who I was being dragged by.

"Advance guard? Ring a bell?" He said, somewhat annoyed. I learned from experience that Remus is _not_ a morning person; it's like waking a sleeping dragon. So I wasn't going to go off on him 'cause he woke me. Sirius is a different story…

"Oh yeah!" I said, now remembering. I had signed up to go pick up Harry from his aunt and uncle's. I even sent out a letter via muggle post telling the Dursleys that they had been short listed for the all England best kept suburban lawn compotation and the prize giving was tonight. Nobody knew about that… "I'll go get dressed!" I said as I broke free from his grasp and ran down the hall. I came down stairs a few minutes later in my combat boots, patched boot cut jeans, a black _Weird Sisters _shirt, and my signature long, black, button down coat. We left not too long after. Don't mean to brag but I'm a pretty good flyer.

"How much longer?" I shouted to mad eye after about an hour of flying in 40 degree weather. I know we were flying to Surrey, but was it really that far away?

"Shut it Nymphadora!" He shouted back at me. Remus gave me a 'Don't-you-dare-do-it'. look I growled under my breath. If only I could erase that name from everyone's minds. We finally arrived after 2 hours of freezing cold flying. I think we scared the poor kid half to death; he looked shocked to see all of us (7 people) in his living room.

"Prof-professor moody, what are you all doing here?" Harry stammered.

"I don't know so much as Professor, but-" Moody wasn't help he looked like he was just scaring the kid even more.

"Wotcher, Harry!" I chirped, "We're here to take you to headquarters!"

"headquarters? Wha-"He was cut off.

"Not here Nymphadora!" Moody scolded me.

"Don't call Nymphadora!" I scolded him back, I could feel the roots of my hair turning red. I could see out of the corners of my eye that Harry's eyes had gotten wide.

"Do you need help packing?" I asked, innocently.

"Er-Sure" He replied, "My room's up here" I followed him upstairs.

"These muggles are clean, aren't they?" I asked, he nodded. "It's a bit unnatural…" I said looking at the perfectly clean, white walls. Harry was rather tall and inch or two shorter than me, but then again, according to Sirius, I'm short.

"This is all my Hogwarts stuff…" He said pulling up a loose floor board revealing about a 3 foot hole full of Hogwarts stuff. So we started just pulling everything out putting it er- above ground.

"Hold on, Harry!" I said. I pulled out my wand, "_pack!" Books, clothes, telescope, and scales all soared into the air and flew pell-mell into the trunk._

"_It's not very neat…" I said walking over and looking down at the jumble inside. "My mum's got this knack of getting stuff to fit in neatly-she even gets the socks to fold themselves-but I've never mastered how she does it- it's kind of flick-"_

_I flicked my wand hopefully; one of Harry's socks gave a feeble sort of wiggle and flopped back on top of the mess within._

"_Ah, well at least it's all in!" I said, closing the trunk of the lid. _"I hate this color…" I sad pulling at a lock of pale pink hair. _Blue, Blue, Blue with pink highlights! _I thought to myself, I felt the roots of my hair changing.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Harry asked, clearly surprised

"I'm a metamorphmagus!" I said, noticing his slight confusion, "it means I can change my appearance at will!"

"That's wicked!" Harry said.

"I know!" I said flipping my hair back in somewhat of a prissy imitation, we both started laughing.

The ride was long and cold, Mad-Eye wanted to 'hold back', but don't worry I stopped him from doing it. We got back to headquarters around 3:00 am. So we all just went to bed, I went back to the loveseat in Hermione and Ginny's room, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was written by Professor Pang. R&R!

Tonks was in her cubicle at the Ministry, bored out of her mind. She kept doodling werewolves on her report, only to Evanesco them a few seconds later.

She hadn't seen Remus, her boyfriend, in a few years, more exactly since Sirius went to Azkaban, and she met him again yesterday, and they confirmed that their relationship was still going. It was still a little weird, though. What were they supposed to say? 'So, Darling, what did you do the past few years?'

She sighed and turned her attention to the report at her hands. The fact that they were having a dinner tonight didn't help her to concentrate.

What was she going to wear? What would she wear her hair like?

The questions were endless...

Kingsley's head peeked into her cubicle. "Hey, Tonks, how d'you feel about leaving early?"

"Are you just being mean or serious?"

"No, that's your cousin."

I threw my inkbottle at him and he chuckled. "Honestly, though. You and I are sent to look for Sirius Black in muggle London."

I flew up from the table. "Coming!"

I were out in a few seconds, and soon King and I was strolling down the corridors toward the lifts.

"Pink toad warning," Kingsley murmured.

Groan.

Umbridge walked up the corridor looking smug. "Ah, Auror Tonks. Would you come with me to my office."

I gritted my teeth. "Miss, I'm about to go off for a mission -"

"I'm sure it can wait," Umbridge responded, smiling. "Otherwise, I'm sure Auror Shacklebolt can bring someone more... capable along."

My hair flared red. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

Umbridge smiled sweetly. "Personally, I don't know who let you into the Auror Squad -"

"Well, I don't know who was stupid enough to let you into Hogwarts."

Umbridge drew her wand - I already had. "Watch your tongue, Nymphadora Tonks. I've got power you can only imagine."

"I can peel a banana too, don't get cocky."

Umbridge hissed in anger. "Half-blood freak. I could get you sacked in a blink of an eye."

"I could get you all green with hair all over in a blink of an eye."

"Freakish Mudblood!"

"Toad-like Insulter-of-Pinkness!"

No one's POV

Umbridge unexpectedly flicked her wand - and a bleeding cut appeared on Tonks' cheek.

Tonks' eyes darkened as she sent a quite harmless hex back at her. Tonks didn't want any reason to really get fired.

Umbridge reflected it easily and then sent a strong jinx right back. Tonks, who was busy trying to get up from the floor after stumbling, didn't have time to react, and it hit her back.

Tonks howled in pain and fell into a heap on the floor. Kingsley had already sprang into action - he Confunded Umbridge and levitated Tonks into the lift.

Back to Tonks' POV

I woke up in a hospital-bed. What happened? I tried to sit up, but was immediately pushed down by a hand on my shoulder. A searing pain shot through my back, and I leaned back, moaning in pain.

I looked sidewards and saw Kingsley, looking worried.

"Wotcher King," I said.

"How are you?" he asked concernedly.

"Well, it hurts. What happened?"

"Remember your fight with Umbridge?"

"Uh, yeah. She did this?"

"She did. How bad is it? Can you take any more visitors?"

"How so?"

"Well, there's a certain professor, a dog, two worried mothers and a paranoid mentor out there."

I smiled. "Let them in."


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter written by Funshine Tonks. Read and Review!**

"Oh Tonks! I thought you learned your lesson about fussing over Umbridge!" Andromeda said, pityingly. The time she was referring to was when I was 5 and in Diagon Alley, Umbridge was standing right next to us, when I shouted "Hey Mommy! Look there's that Toad-Face you were talking about!" That earned me a slap in the face, and a hex, which overall resulted into a trip to St. Mungo's.

"Tonks, dear, are you ok?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Do you need anything?" Remus asked, showing up behind the two paranoid mothers.

"Besides Umbridge fired?" I asked hopefully, he nodded. "Darn. No." I slouched back into the bed. I gladly accepted his soft kiss.

"Hey Cuz, how ya doin'?" Sirius asked, actually being serious for once. Mad-Eye was standing next to him, being quiet for once.

"Fine…" I muttered. No one talked for a long while, the group gradually left 1 to 2 people at a time, Remus being last, I fell asleep. I was woken by a healer saying I could leave. I went to the burrow instead.

_CRACK_

"Tonks! They let you out of St. Mungo's already?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"That's early…" Hermione mumbled. I saw Harry standing in the kitchen he hasn't even acknowledged me… I can fix that! I put my fingers to my lip to Hermione, she nodded, giggling. I went up behind the raven haired boy and took his hood…

"Gah! _Tonks! _What the bloody hell was that about?" Harry jumped. I shrugged,

"The fun of it?"

He rolled his eyes and back handed me as I tried to walk past him.

"Hey!" I hissed. He shrugged and kept walking. I rolled my eyes.

_CRACK_

"Hey," I hear from behind me.

"Hey," I smile as he wraps his arms around me and picks me up. I laugh and he kisses my cheek.

"Get a room!" I hear from behind me and I laugh as I see the twins standing there. The doorbell rings, Remus releases me and I walk over to answer it, I freeze as I open the door and see her standing there, black wild hair in all, my aunt.

"Bellatrix," I hiss

**Short chapter I know, but I have to say I'm pretty happy about it turned out **


End file.
